1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to facilitating communications over a network. More specifically, one or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to information communication between multiple datacenters within a network-based communication system.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Advances in electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for better communication than ever before. To illustrate, users traditionally relied on a public switched telephone network (“PSTN”) to speak with other users in real-time. With advances in communication technologies, users may communicate using network or Internet-based communication systems. One such network-based communication system is an Internet Protocol (“IP”) telephone system, such as a voice over IP (“VoIP”) network-based communication system that allows two or more users to communicate.
Conventional network-based communication systems commonly rely on a central datacenter to provide communication services for each network device. For example, the central datacenter can provide VoIP services, such as facilitating network-based communication sessions (e.g., voice and video calls), to one or more network devices. In addition, many conventional network-based communication systems include a backup datacenter that provides an option to restore communication services in the event the central datacenter fails (e.g., network failure, hardware failure, datacenter maintenance).
A number of disadvantages exist with respect to conventional network-based communication systems. For example, due to the need for a backup datacenter, conventional network-based communication systems include a large amount of redundancy, overhead, and inefficiency. In particular, the backup datacenter often must house the same or similar amounts of processing resources as the central datacenter. The resources at the backup datacenter, however, are generally idle for the majority of the time, which leads to a low utilization and inefficiency in the conventional network-based communication system hardware.
The central datacenter/backup datacenter model may also increase the possibility of system failure. For example, disruptions, such as a power failure, may cripple the network-based communication system until the network-based communication system can shift the operations to the backup datacenter. As often is the case, any users that are on a call during the outage will be cut off from the call. Further, after being cut off, the users often must wait for the service provider to shift operations to the backup datacenter before the users can again make calls.
Furthermore, when the central datacenter in a conventional network-based communication system goes down, data is often lost. For example, as described above, unprocessed events often back up at a central datacenter because the central datacenter processes all events that occur within the network-based communication system. If the central datacenter fails with a queue of unprocessed events, the unprocessed event information, such as transaction data, may be lost. As a result, any data that the system migrates from the central datacenter to the backup datacenter is incomplete and out-of-date.
Further, for many conventional network-based communication systems, switching from the central datacenter to a backup datacenter is a complicated process and often requires substantial manual user intervention. For example, conventional network-based communication systems must re-register each network device with the backup datacenter and reestablish current calls via the backup datacenter. Additionally, conventional network-based communication systems often must migrate user settings, call logs, account data, and other information, for each network device from the central datacenter to the backup datacenter.
Accordingly, a number of considerations can be made in improving communicating and maintaining information associated with network-based communication systems.